Discretion - IWYE Compliant
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Harry and Draco find a little time away at a company party. SMUT. [[Can be read as a stand-alone.]


"Harry." Draco murmured softly, biting the end of his quill, elbow resting on the table as he watched the brunette. Fingers toyed idly with the edge of his scroll of parchment, Charms homework that they were, once again, distracted from finishing.

"Hmm?" He replied, not looking up from his assignment. He let out a slow breath, skimming through a few pages.

" _Harry_." He repeated a little more firmly, watching green eyes flicking up finally, catching his.

"Draco." He gave a sly smirk. Harry giggled warmly as grey eyes rolled.

"Potter."

"I'm trying to study, Malfoy. What do you want?"

"Hmm...really?" He muttered, aiming his empty quill and launching it across the table like a dart, jabbing the boy in the chest.

"Hey!" Harry cried out, checking his jumper for a hole before tossing the quill along the table with a clatter.

"Be quiet, Harry! You're going to get us kicked out!" Draco chastised, picking the item up and stashing it.

"Don't try to stab me then you prick!" He said, feeling color rise in his cheeks.

"Prick? Such language, Mr. Potter." Draco drawled, gathering up his parchment as he heard Madame Pince shuffling her way to the back of the library. He reached out, grabbing the brunettes hand and leading him behind the rows of bookshelves away from the bitter old witch.

"You think we can get away from her?" Harry hissed, hitching his bag over his shoulder as he was tugged further into the library.

"If you'd shut up then maybe!" He chided, swinging them around a set of short bookcases, a few students settled into chairs littered in a sitting area. They moved deeper, the wooden shelves becoming denser, the light dimming slightly as they neared the restricted section of the library.

Harry giggled, biting his thumb as they slowed, making their way to a secluded corner, the light nearly non-existent in the area. "How are we supposed to study with no light, Draco?"

"Oh, you think we are going to study?" Draco lilted quietly, sliding the bag off Harrys shoulder, letting it drop to the wooden floor with a thud. He pressed the brunette against the wall, fingers gliding through messy locks.

"Don't we have an exam coming up?" Harry countered, winding arms loosely around a thin waist, bringing him closer, hand trailing down to toy with a back pocket.

"Hmm, oh I'm going to examine something!" He said in a low drawl, watching green eyes roll. He felt a surge of affection for the little brunette, fingers slipping down to cup his jaw, splaying across his neck.

"Oh yeah? Examine what?" Harry countered, fingers sliding into the pocket of Dracos slacks, giving him a little squeeze, earning a soft gasp.

"Examine that mouth, see how much I can fit in there!"

"Draco!" Harry squealed, bringing their torsos flush.

"Shh!" Draco murmured, kissing him slowly, tracing Harrys lower lip with the tip of his tongue. "You're going to get us caught." He let out a soft groan as he felt that hand creep around, thumb circling the button to his pants.

"You're the one groaning, making all this noise." Harry whispered against his ear, popping the button, sliding the zipper down, slipping his hand into the pants.

"Harry." He muttered, hand moving up to thread into dark hair. Draco kissed along the side of his neck, gasping sharply as fingers curled around him through the fabric of his boxers. " _Harry._ "

"Hmm?" He lilted, using his free hand to shift the slacks so that they slung low on the blondes hips, stroking him carefully.

"You're a brat." He countered, leaping in his hand as a thumb slid across his tip.

Harry chuckled softly, nibbling his earlobe, thrill dancing along his spine as he felt wetness blooming against the fabric of the underwear. "Pre-cumming already?"

"You need to put it in your mouth already, Potter."

"Should I?" He said into the crook of a stained pink neck, pushing the boxers down until Draco bounced out, wrapping his hand around warm flesh, earning a harsh growl.

" _Yes_."

Harry grinned, kissing him deeply, spinning them around so the blonde was leaning against the wall.

"Mmm, such a dirty boy." Draco murmured, hand threading into dark locks as the boy settled to his knees in front of him, hand circling his length.

"Me?" Harry flicked the tip of his tongue across his head, delighting in the jump from the Adonis, pre-cum springing forth. He always felt nervous doing these types of things in a public area.

"Yes, you!" Draco growled, slipping his length into the boy's mouth. "Letting me fuck this pretty face, right here in the library." He whispered, shuddering as he felt Harry's tongue swirl around him. "Knowing we could get caught, someone could walk up right now and see your lips wrapped around my cock."

Harry whined, sucking hard as his hair was tugged gently. He couldn't believe that the blonde could just say such things in public.

"Merlin, baby!" He whimpered, biting his lip as he saw green eyes turn up to meet his, nose burying in the short blonde hairs at his base.

He pulled back, drawing in a sharp breath of air, giving him a few strokes. "Feel good?"

Draco laughed, tilting his head against the wall and taking a deep breath. "Yes, it feels bloody amazing." He twitched as a thumb ran along the slit in his tip. "I'm actually glad you slowed down..."

"Close already, Dray?" Harry teased, sticking his tongue out and allowing the blonde to tap his length against it.

He groaned, dragging his free hand down his face. "Potter." Draco muttered, threading his fingers into rustled locks. "How could I not be close, look at you!" He whispered, orgasm beginning to coil tightly in the pit of his stomach. "Mmm, you're so sexy."

Harry sucked his tip lightly, giggling at the slurping noises.

"Stop being so noisy, baby." Draco chided, gripping his hair and sliding his length all the way in, holding until he felt the brunette close around him, body heaving.

"And you thought that would keep me quiet how?" Harry gasped, trying to draw in air, cheeks heating. He stroked him slowly, feeling him tighten in his hand. "Ooh!" He flashed the blonde a cheeky grin.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm going to come soon, Harry." He whimpered, pushing tangled bangs back from green eyes.

"Yeah?"

" _Harry._ "

Harry giggled, swallowing him once more, locking eyes with his lover.

He groaned, knees quaking as his orgasm ran through him, hands plowing into his own hair as the Boy Wonder sucked him. "Oh, Harry." Draco whispered.

He laughed, pressing his forehead into the boys hip. "I'm so hard right now it's unreal."

"You are?" Draco muttered, dragging his hand down his face before tucking himself back into his trousers, shaking slightly as he struggled to come down.

"Very." Harry replied, getting to his knees, squealing as the blonde tugged him forward. He wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning into the boy.

Draco chuckled, hand swiping across a nearly solid erection. "Mmm, I'd say so." He murmured, kissing him slowly, coaxing his mouth open. He squeezed, letting out a low giggle into the brunettes open mouth as he twitched. "What's got you so turned on, Harry?"

He laughed, sliding a hand into the back of light hair, kissing his jawline. "You're kidding me, right?" Harry felt a shiver along his spine as his boyfriend continued to stroke him through the fabric of his trousers.

"Maybe I just want to hear you say it." Draco replied in a soft voice, reveling in the sharp intake of breath against his neck.

"Say what? How you making me drop to my knees, in a place where we could get caught at any second;" Harry giggled, feeling a chest heave against his as he continued. "Making me choke on your cock;" He nibbled at an earlobe, fingers twirling a few strands of hair, feeling goosebumps trail along the back of his neck. "Making me swallow all your cum...but hmm, I can't imagine what could have me so turned on."

Draco growled, kissing him deeply. "You're such a bloody tease!" He ran his thumb around the button to his pants, meeting blown green eyes in the dim light of the library.

"Potter, Malfoy! I can hear you! Where are you?" Came the harsh voice of Madam Pince through the eaves, causing the pair to jump apart.

Draco rolled his eyes, grabbing the brunettes hand and taking off in the opposite direction of the voice.

...

"I want to fuck you."

Was whispered against his ear, arm winding around a thin waist, the other sliding down to cup him through the fabric of his pants. Harry gasped, feeling his face flood with color, reaching down to slap the hand. "You have _got_ to be kidding me?" He muttered.

Draco chuckled, kissing along the curve of his neck, giving him a slow stroke, heart leaping as he felt the brunette twitch. "No one is even watching, baby."

"Someone is always watching!" He scoffed, struggling to turn around in the boys embrace. "Knock it off!" Harry muttered, allowing Draco to draw him close, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Never!" Draco growled, kissing him softly, pressing their foreheads together. He slid his hand down his backside, tugging the back of his shirt gently, trying to pry it from his pants.

"What is wrong with you?!" Harry chided, hands moving around to pluck at the buttons of Dracos shirt. "We are in public!" He glanced around, seeing others milling about the large communal area, most talking to each other, a few sipping champagne glasses, networking.

"Well, do you want to go somewhere a little less...public?" Draco suggested, cupping his jaw and rubbing his thumb along a cheekbone. "I know there's a balcony around here somewhere." He reached down, grabbing his hand, bringing it up to his lips, giving him a devilish smirk.

"You're the worst." Harry muttered, allowing his husband to lead him towards a set of stairs, nodding to George Weasley, who was leaning against a pillar, firewhiskey glass in hand, talking to several vendors, watching him flash a cheeky grin.

"I think you'll be singing a different tune here soon, Mr. Malfoy." Draco lilted, winding them around a few people as they walked down a hallway, sconces on either side giving off a soft light.

"Hmm, I suppose we'll see." Harry countered, stomach knotting slightly at the thought of being in a semi-private place with the blonde. "You do know that our boss is downstairs, right? That we are at a company meeting, right?"

"So we'll pull the blinds." Draco murmured in a nonchalant voice, opening the sliding glass door and ushering the boy through, snapping it shut. He pulled his wand from his pants, using it to draw the curtains on the inside flush, so they were concealed from onlookers inside the building.

"You're the worst." Harry repeated, looking around the balcony, out onto a view of the downtown district, lights flashing, cars whizzing by, people strolling along the sidewalk. "And this is more private, how?" He bit his lower lip, bracing his hands on the metal railing.

"You really care if any of those people see us?" Draco said, settling his hands beside Harrys', kissing along the back of his neck. "We'll never see any of them ever again, so what if they see you sucking me off on this balcony?"

"Oh, so that's what you think is going to happen?" Harry replied, glancing over his shoulder to have the blondes lips meet his, letting out a soft giggle as his lower lip was tugged.

"Mmm, something's going to happen I know that. I can't keep my hands off you." He murmured, hands sliding to thumb at his nipples through his shirt. Draco sighed, nibbling the brunettes ear, biting along its shell as he worked his hands down, tugging the fabric from his trousers.

Harry mewled, feeling the heat returning to his face once more, as a few people milled below them on the sidewalk, chatting idly. "Dray-"

Draco kissed along the side of his head, fingers deftly undoing the buttons to his top, pulling the fabric and bunching it between them, blowing cool air against the patch of skin behind his ear, grinning as he felt Harry shiver. "I love you."

He hissed as a hand wound into his hair, tugging his head back, feeling teeth sinking into the soft skin of his neck. "Draco!"

"Oh, you don't love me too?" He lilted, eyes flicking out onto the street as a horn honked, car swerving around another vehicle. "That's pretty rude, baby." The blonde continued his trail of biting kisses along his neck, sucking the skin gently. He slid his hand into the front of his pants, giving him a slow stroke.

"Oh my God." He mumbled, leaping painfully in the boys grasp. Harry tightened his fingers around the railing, breeze rustling his bangs as he let his head drop back down.

"Where are you going?" Draco warned, pulling him flush against his chest with his free arm, rutting his pelvis into Harry's backside. He gave him a soft squeeze. "Tell me you love me, Harry." He whispered in a raspy voice, trying to withhold a growl as he heard an exasperated whine pass kiss swollen lips.

"Draco!" He whimpered, heart thudding in his chest as that hand continued to pull at his cock, feeling the blonde solid against his bottom. "I love you, oh Merlin, I love you." He cried out, resting his head on Dracos' shoulder.

"Undo your pants, Harry." He commanded softly against his ear. Draco chuckled warmly as the brunette obeyed, allowing his trousers to shift down to his hips. "You're such a dirty boy, sitting on this balcony, half naked, letting me jerk you off with all these people...who could just look up at any second." He murmured, slipping him from his briefs, earning a breathy gasp. "See my hand full of this cock."

"God damnit." Harry breathed, sensation wracking him as Draco palmed his tip. "You're so bad."

"Me? I'm fully clothed here." He said quietly, hand sliding down to push the brunettes underwear lower. "I mean, if you want I suppose I could get a little more...naked."

"Yeah?" Harry tossed back, giggling as the blonde growled, giving him a feral look when he glanced over his shoulder. Harry bit his lip, feeling a hand shoving his briefs to his thighs, fingers tracing the curve of one cheek, the other still firmly wrapped around his length.

"You going to let me fuck you?" Draco asked quietly, reaching down and toying with the fly to his trousers, parting them, pushing his briefs down until his member was free. He ran his fingers along his bottom, thumb brushing his entrance.

"Are you serious?" Harry muttered, moving as the blonde shifted his knees apart slightly.

"When am I not serious, Harry?" Draco replied, spitting onto two fingers and slipping them around puckered skin, earning a breathy whine. "More importantly when am I ever not serious about being inside you?" He pressed the digits in a slow circle. "It is my favorite past time, husband."

"Draco!" He said in a hushed whisper as his entrance was massaged, shocks of pleasure dancing along his spine. Harry reached down, giving himself slow strokes, face heating as someone walked directly under the balcony. "You can't cast a charm?"

"No, I can't." He simply stated, dripping saliva into his hand, coating his length. "Harry." Draco commanded in a low voice, heart squeezing tightly as the brunette looked at him, cheeks burning with color. "Are you going to let me fuck you?"

"Dray."

He growled, rubbing his tip in a careful circle. "Answer me."

" _Oh!_ " He murmured, fingers gripping the rail as Draco pushed just slightly.

"Are you going to let me fuck you, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco asked, raking his nails down Harry's back, cock twitching almost painfully as the boy groaned, head resting against the rail.

"Please."

"Please, what? I need to hear you say it, baby." Draco urged, pressing once more. He gave the boy a devilish smirk as he glanced over his shoulder. "Tell me you want me to slide all the way inside you." He said quietly, pushing his tip carefully inside. "That you want me to pound you against this rail, on this balcony where everyone can hear you cry out."

Harry let out a sharp whine, tugging himself, pushing back onto Dracos' length. "Oh my God." He breathed. "Fuck me, Draco."

Draco growled, giving Harry a sharp spank. "Come back on it." He dripped a line of spit onto his length, pulse quickening as his husband sank onto his cock. "Mmm, you are so gorgeous." He leaned in, kissing along his back, breathing ragged as he felt his pelvis touch Harry's backside. "I love you so much, you dirty little thing." He started a slow rhythm, wrapping an arm around a tiny waist.

"Dray!" Harry cried out, closing his eyes as horns once again honked around him, a voice yelling something unintelligeble in the distance. "I love you too, Merlin you're so good, you feel so good." He grinned, stroking himself in time with Dracos thrusts. "Go deeper."

"Deeper?" Draco murmured, splaying his hand across his pelvic bone and sliding all the way in, earning a feral screech, watching the brunettes head snap back. "Like that?" He lilted, continuing his languid movements, heart swelling as the boy crumbled in front of him.

"Exactly like that." He growled, thighs beginning to quake, orgasm starting to ebb at the corners of his sanity.

"You are so fucking sexy, I love when you growl like that, let's me know that I'm giving you exactly what you need." He whispered, gripping him tightly as he rut against him.

"Oh... _oh_...Draco." He moaned, swiveling his palm around his tip.

"Come for me, Harry." He urged, winding fingers into dark locks and pulling them gently, thrill dancing along his spine as he felt the brunette shudder against him. "Come."

Harry gave a ragged moan, streaming onto the concrete.

"Yes, yes, yes." He mewled, jaw clicking shut as he felt the Boy Wonder flutter around him, seeing Harrys' chest heave as he orgasm settled. "You are stunning."

Harry giggled, looking over his shoulder, biting his lip, wriggling against him. "Mmm, your turn?"

"Hell yes it's my turn." He replied, hands wrapping around thin hips, squeezing lightly. Draco looked down, watching his bottom shake as he thrust inside him. "You are so perfect." He sped his actions, listening to the brunette moan.

"Come, Dray." Harry mewled, spurring him on, grinning as he watched the blonde falter, cheeks red as he came, mouth dropping open in a wanton moan.

"God, I can't believe you." Draco muttered, leaning in and kissing his temple, blood rushing in his ears, heart beating wildly in his chest. "Letting me manhandle you like this." He eased away from him, noting the wince flash across his face. He adjusted his trousers before carefully fixing Harrys clothing before drawing him close, wrapping his arms around his waist and giving him a soft kiss. "You okay?"

He nodded, cupping his face and accepting another kiss. "It just gets a little sore when we don't use lube, you know how it goes." Harry wiped a bead of sweat from his hairline, grinning. "Sweating? You must have been working hard."

Draco rolled his eyes, nipping at the tip of his nose. "You got cum all over the patio, baby."

"You think we should get back inside?" Harry asked, toying with the buttons to the blondes top.

"Definitely, we've spent quite a lot of time out here, I'm sure our boss is looking for us." He gave the boy a wicked grin.

Harry laughed, pushing at him lightly. "Oh you don't think he knows exactly what we are doing?"

"Harry I think _everyone_ knows what we are doing!" He took his hand, leading him back into the building.

"We've got to learn to be a little more discreet, Mr. Malfoy." Harry countered, earning a loud chuckle as they neared the staircase.

"Never, Mr. Malfoy. Never."


End file.
